Nightfall:Out of Nightmare
PM Arbi: July ?? ?? : ?? The Sunless, Fabian Mansion Yuri: He watches the man in the shadows step out into the light from the lamp standing beside him, his features becoming known. The man lowers his hat as he slowly approaches Yuri, like a sign of respect, something one wouldn't expect from a monster or demon. His face, like the rest of his clothing, look like they're from another era and time. He has a small very short beard and appears to be in his early thirties. His voice sounds worried more than anything. Yuri! He walks up to him, noticing his restraints. What happened? Why have you come back here? Yuri: There's no fear in his voice as he speaks, like he was speaking to any old friend he knew but there's clearly desperation in his words. I had no choice... there was no other way to save my brothers. He turns and sees them both here. He turns back around and closes his eyes, looking relieved that he hasn't lost any of them. The man looks behind Yuri, seeing the restrained and unconscious Nemo and Lucas. Whatever equipment they're attached to appears to be part of something larger, but it's not here right now. He looks back down at Yuri, there's sympathy in his voice. He will expect more from you this time... Yuri: He tries smiling, but it's obviously a sad smile. It took me a few weeks to notice what he took away from me last time... but we're friends now, right? You can tell me what he's taking away this time, right?... Michael? Michael: He looks down slowly and becomes quiet. He whispers three words as he places his hand on Yuri's chest. Zal mi je... Yuri: His smile fades away. He's heard him say those words before. Yeah... I'm sorry too... He closes his eyes tightly, bracing himself as he starts to feel Michael's hand sink through his shirt and skin. Yuri's screams echo throughout the house for only thirty seconds, but to him it feels like an eternity of suffering. When the screaming finally stops, he nearly passes out as his vision blurs for several seconds until he just closes them. He's breathing fast and shallow, like someone that stopped breathing and was ressurected. Not only is his face covered in sweat but there's blood splattered across his lower face and shirt. Michael: He stands back up and walks away from him towards the hallway, his hand completely drenched in blood. Before he leaves he stops and looks to the side. ...I need to clean up. Please... rest while you can... PM Arbi: Yuri: After about five minutes he opens his eyes again, his vision seems to have gone back to normal. The first thing he does is look back at Nemo and Lucas, seeing they're both still here. His voice sounds weak. ...Lucas?... You awake? PM Omniance: The chain connecting the two to the machine suddenly snaps taught on both of them, and then rips their chests from their bodies, pulling it up and through the ceiling into nothingness, dragging the front of their ribcages from sight. Blood bursts from both Lucas and Nemo's chests in a red mist and they let out a loud gasp of air as their lungs tremble from the trauma. Lucas's eyes open for a moment before they roll up and around, then close as his eyelids shake. PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes widen and he cries out. NO!! He struggles against his restraints but in his weakened state he has no chance to break free. LUCAS!! PM | Removed 6:18:07 PM Omniance: This message has been removed. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stares at the wood flooring underneath him, seeing his sweat, tears and blood drip into a puddle underneath him. He feels broken, his will to live completely and utterly shattered. Michael: He's standing at the end of the shadowy hallway, watching him for a silent moment before he walks up to him, putting his hat back on. The sympathy in his voice has gone. That's how we live our lives. No matter how deep and fatal the loss, no matter how important the thing that's stolen from us, that's snatched right out of our hands, even if we are left completely changed, with only the outer layer of skin from before, we continue to play out our lives this way, in silence... Yuri: He continues to stare down at the floor, feeling both his brother's blood dripping from the back of his hair. Michael: He walks up to him slowly and places his hand on his shoulder. You've suffered enough for tonight... What will you ask this time? Yuri: He slowly looks up at Michael. I want Natalya to suffer as much as I have... Michael: He expression doesn't change, he's heard this request many times before. Are you sure?... Yuri: He remembers Natalya's monster form and how she could still go after them even after she's lost everything. ...I change my mind. I want her to feel happy. Michael: Oh? Yuri: I want her to be completely satisfied with everything she has now... I want her to be so happy that she lets all of us go and never bothers us again, because it no longer pleases her to see us suffer. No one will ever bother her anymore because she'll never stop being happy... Michael: He stares down at him silently as the darkness in the room starts to return, everything becoming engulfed in shadows as the mansion disappears. His form vanishes as the prison begins to reappear around Yuri. Michael's voice can be heard whispering in his head as all of this is happening. There will be no end to her happiness. For all of eternity... no amount of loss, disappointment or hatred will ever ripple her ocean of bliss... Yuri: He looks back down, knowing he can't ask anything involving his brothers. He feels horrible and empty still, knowing he won't hear from them again I'm sorry... PM | Edited 7:30:59 PM Omniance: The Other: He's standing over Yuri. And he's back. He raises his arms and shrugs a little. I thought you'd do something more interesting than vanish for a few minutes, though I suppose with all the mounting anticipation it felt like hours... He turns and looks back at the two bodies, chunks of Lucas and Nemo's chests hanging in the air from chains. Black Ichor boils up from Yuri's brothers. This time I have enough of me to take two of you. He looks back at Yuri. Not gonna fuck up that again. The pinkish skeleton suddenly vanishes, and the black form falls to the ground like it were nothing but paint. Lucas and Nemo break themselves free of their restraints and look over at Yuri. Nemo's eyes glow a bright blue, entirely bright blue, and Lucas's are deep red. Curled horns push from Lucas's forehead and sweep back. Lucas: You tried. Nemo: But you were too slow. The Other: The two brothers speak together. But this is the outcome of what you are, unreliable, undependable. The move like a mirrored pair, raising their hands and looking them over. There's no one around to stop us this time. Their eyes dart to Yuri. No Prince. No Ill-Mother. Even that Serpentine tyrant won't see us coming for her head. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at his brother's bodies, seeing their eyes completely changed. It hurts him to see them like this and he can't help but to look away. PM | Edited 7:38:58 PM Omniance: The Other: Look at you. Why even go on? They look to one another, and then back to Yuri. I almost feel bad for how much you fucked this up. You could've saved one, but instead you let both of them die, because all you could think of to do was run away from your problem. Turning to a demon to get your dirty work done. Nemo: He takes a step forwards and narrows his eyes a little. It didn't work for Nemo, why did you think that would work for you? He smiles. That's just fucking stupid. PM | Edited 7:45:22 PM Arbi: Yuri: His voice comes out weak, it doesn't sound like their insults are even getting through to him anymore. There's nothing you can say to hurt me anymore... she already took my brothers away from me. PM Omniance: Nemo: He sighs and rolls his eyes. Utter despair and misery isn't as fun and anger. Lucas: I think on that point we'll disagree. He looks at Nemo. I'm rel... relish... ing... His voice stops and he tries to say something else. His face looks like it's melting or something. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks up at him when he hears him stop talking, seeing his face. PM Omniance: Lucas: He grabs his face and looks at Nemo. Nemo: He blinks a few times and looks at Yuri, then back to Lucas. What, are you having a fucking stroke or something? You're- He suddenly screams and the entire room goes dark, pitch black, so dark that even Yuri can't see. PM Arbi: Yuri: He slowly looks around the dark room. PM Omniance: There's a loud clang, like a huge gong being sounded somewhere, muffled in the distance. It only lasts a second, then there's silence, then it repeats again a second time, then third. PM Arbi: Yuri: He listens to the loud sounds in the far off distance but with his restraints he can't do anything but listen. PM Omniance: Yuri feels something grab onto his chains, and he's suddenly being dragged across the floor. Something is pulling him out of the room. PM Arbi: Yuri: He hits the floor and tries grabbing at anything to stop him but it's no use, he gives up before he starts to feel fear. Billy?... PM Omniance: The chains stop being pulled for a second, then Yuri is suddenly pulled with one last lurch, and dragged into the light. Troy: He's crouched over Yuri. I think he said something as I was dragging him out of there. PM | Edited 8:06:17 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sounds surprised to hear his voice. Troy?... His eyes try to adjust from being dragged from total darkness back into the light. PM Omniance: Nemo: Yuri! He's suddenly leaning over Yuri, looking down at him. He looks tired and has dark rings under his eyes, but he's smiling. He takes off his hat a runs is hand back through his hair, messing it up horribly. PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes continue to adjust as he looks towards what appears to be Nemo. PM Omniance: Troy: He looks kinda out of it. He looks at Nemo. Even though he doesn't look as badly as Nemo does, he still looks tired and worn down. Nemo: He looks Yuri up and down. ...Yuri? PM Arbi: Yuri: Where am I...? He sits up and rubs his eyes before looking around. PM Omniance: As Yuri looks around, he's sitting in the dark cave-like room, on a short stone Bridge. Nemo: He looks passed Yuri. The seal has been smashed, cracked apart, but the platform to the other side of the room has fallen into the abyss below. You were in the Pesadilla Seal, Yuri. He looks back to his brother. PM Arbi: Yuri: He slowly gets back to his feet and looks back at the broken seal and the missing platform. He sees the brightly lit room on the other side. PM Omniance: Troy: I had to go back through that fucking thing twice to get you out. He lets out long sigh as he looks back at the broken seal. The last time while Nemo was smashing it to pieces. Nemo: You were in there over two days Yuri. Are you alright? He stands up and puts his hand on Yuri's shoulder. PM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles weakly at Nemo. I'll be okay... don't worry about it. PM | Edited 8:23:44 PM Omniance: Nemo: He smiles back at Yuri. Troy: You know, Natalya showed up, tried to kill us for about ten seconds, then smiled and slithered away... He raises an eyebrow as he remembers the event from a few hours ago. It was the weirdest fucking thing... Nemo: He suddenly hugs Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He holds onto Nemo, squeezing him back tightly. PM Omniance: Troy: He lets out a sigh. Not to uh, break up the reunion or anything, but you can still summon a chain or whatever, and get across this chasm right? He looks to the lit room on the other side of the pit. I never got those gloves. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stares at the brightly lit room for a long moment before he looks at Nemo. Can we just go home? PM Omniance: Nemo: He smiles at him. Natalya could've killed us when she had the chance. He looks at Troy. Troy: ...What? But we came all this way. He looks from the room to Nemo. I walked through hell three times to get those gloves. Nemo: He just looks at Troy with a tired expression. She left us alone, we don't need them. PM Omniance: The next morning... Shane: He's sitting on the steps outside of his and Nemo's motel room, eating a gas station breakfast burrito. It'll be ready to move in tomorrow. He takes a bite. Nemo: What's taking so long... He's leaning on the railing. Shane: While you guys were gone I got questioned by the cops. He looks up at Nemo. About Natalya's car. Nothing happened, but I didn't sign those papers until yesterday. He looks back down at his burrito and takes another bite. Anyway, I had them take some of the furniture out. I sure as hell didn't want to do it... So when we do finally move in, we won't have to move too much old junk. He looks back to Nemo. Nemo: He just smiles a little. PM | Edited 8:47:05 PM Arbi: Yuri: He's sitting on the railing beside Nemo. I bet that was the first time they've ever seen a car in two like that. PM Omniance: Shane: A lot of people saw "The car spin out of control and nearly run Natalya over." He shakes his head. Normal people can stare directly at a supernatural event and they don't even notice anything strange... The cops said it was probably a collision from another car. He looks at Yuri. As if any car could do that. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at Nemo for a moment before smiling again and then looking down at Shane. It's hard for anyone normal to see these things. I once ran through the school with a swarm of locusts chasing me... no one ever said anything about it. PM Omniance: Shane: Huh. He finishes off his breakfast burrito. So what are we doing today? He looks at Nemo, then back to Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He hops off the railing and stretches his arms out a bit. We still need jobs, right? And a roommate? PM Omniance: Nemo: We have Troooooooooooooy! He throws his arms forwards and motions happily to Troy. Troy: He's sitting on a fold out chair in a loosely tied bathrobe with a very large cup of coffee in his hand. He slowly looks over at Nemo in annoyance, then back to a large collage textbook that he's reading. He hasn't said anything since they got back. PM Arbi: Yuri: He had a really rough night... we should do something to cheer him up. PM Omniance: Shane: Well he drank all of my beer... He mumbles. That didn't really cheer him up at all. Nemo: I could cook him up a giant batch of meth. PM Arbi: Yuri: We could always try finding him a girlfriend. He shrugs a bit. PM | Edited 9:26:21 PM Omniance: Nemo: He shakes his head and says in a very sarcastic tone. Troy goes through girls like someone goes through oxygen. PM Omniance: Shane: After a brief pause he speaks. Well, maybe you can find him a girlfriend that turns out to be a room mate. He stands up and stretches. Because we need someone who can consistently pay rent. He speaks in a lower voice. And Troy isn't well-known for doing that... PM Arbi: Yuri: My mom said something about a festival at the diner... that's today, right? There's bound to be a ton of people there, one of them could even be our new room mate. PM Omniance: Shane: The pancake festival or something. A guy I met at my interview invited me to go. Nemo: A guy you met... Hmmm? Shane: He raises an eyebrow at Nemo. Nemo: Invited you out to eat? He looks at Shane suspiciously. Shane: Yeah, I'm gonna go out and buy some condoms, just in case. Nemo: He smiles wickedly. Days without a murder: Zero.